My Love
by BlackAngel1
Summary: 2x3 again. Both pilots are missing something from their lives...will they ever find happiness? (song fic, mention of 5xS and 1x4)


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from GW. Song don't belong to me either.  
  
//lyrics//  
  
_word_ = italics/thoughts  
  
  
  
My Love  
  
Duo looked down the street and shivered, pulling his thin black jacket up higher on his shoulders as he realized how empty it was. He sighed. Maybe it seemed so empty because he was so lonely. He hadn't talked to anyone for months. Everyone was just an acquaintance, never getting close enough to find the truth.  
  
The house was dark and quite as usual. He sighed again for maybe the millionth time that day. Duo silently slipped out of his jacket and hung it up as he unconsciously locked the door.  
  
1 //An empty street  
  
2 An empty house//  
  
After scrounging around the kitchen for a half an hour Duo finally found something worth eating. He sat in the chair in his small living room. As he sat and watched TV if felt as though the room had become smaller and his heart suddenly began to beat faster.  
  
3 //A hole inside my heart  
  
I'm all alone and the rooms  
  
Are getting smaller//  
  
The light from the TV caught on the glass object sitting on the small table beside the chair. Duo looked at if for a few seconds then picked up the picture frame and looked at all the smiling faces. Well, okay, not all smiling. Quatre was and there was a small smile on Heero's face, but that was because Quatre was beside him, practically sitting on his lap.  
  
It almost made Duo laugh to think of how hard the Wing pilot and the small Sandrock pilot had tried to keep their relationship a secret. Small touches every time they passed each other, glances from across the room and plenty of moaning at night. Duo had been the first to know. He had slept in the room beside Heero's which was connected to Quatre's room through a door beside Heero's closet.  
  
Wufei had actually managed to pull a smile because Duo had been goofing off right beside him. After all his complaining about how immature Duo was he actually liked the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
Duo's smile, which had graced his young face slowly vanished as he glanced to the opposite side of the picture. Trowa stood away slightly and he was the only one not smiling.  
  
4 //I wonder how, I wonder why  
  
I wonder where they are  
  
The days we had,  
  
5 The song we sang together//  
  
Duo gently traced the sad features of the expressionless face.  
  
6 //And oh my love  
  
I'm holding on forever  
  
Reaching for a love that  
  
Seems so far//  
  
Duo sighed as he slowly crawled into his bed. An idea crossed his mind and he only hesitated for a moment before he crawled onto his knees and knelt beside the bed.  
  
He prayed for the safety of his friends, wanting them to be healthy and happy, but most of all the Heavyarms pilot. With that he hoped them all sweet dreams.  
  
7 //So I say a little prayer  
  
And hope my dreams will  
  
Take me there  
  
Where skies are blue  
  
8 To see you once again, my love//  
  
Duo crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall from his eyes. Maybe he'd see him tonight.  
  
9 //Overseas from coast to coast  
  
10 To find the place I love the most  
  
Where the fields are green  
  
11 To see you once again, my love//  
  
Trowa gently put down the book he had been trying to read. Once again he had been interrupted by work. He left his trailer and followed Catherine. One of the lions 'had PMS', as Catherine had put it and only Trowa could calm her down.  
  
Trowa silently agreed and went to help the lion.  
  
12 //I try to read  
  
13 I go to work//  
  
One of the midget wrestlers began to talk with Trowa as he helped the lion. He cracked a joke about Trowa being such a mother. A bunch of other performers began to laugh. Trowa forced himself to smile so they'd leave him alone  
  
He suddenly heard a voice from his memories. "You need to laugh more Tro- man, or people are gonna start to think you're boring." He internally sighed as he realized just how much he missed that voice.  
  
14 //I'm laughing with my friends  
  
But I can't stop to keep myself  
  
15 From thinking//  
  
Trowa picked up his book and tried to read again, but the persistent voice continued to haunt his thoughts and cloud his mind with images of the Deathscythe pilot. Soon they led to memories of the others as well. He missed them all. He knew how Heero and Quatre were; they were soon to be married. Trowa had just received an invitation to the wedding, along with a note from Quatre, wondering if Trowa knew where Duo was. The invitation had been hand delivered by Wufei who had brought his family, Sally Po and his daughter to the circus to see 'Uncle Trowa'.  
  
Trowa didn't know where Duo was. He wished he knew. Every time he thought about the braided pilot, which was practically all the time, his throat seemed to close up and his heart felt heavy.  
  
16 //I wonder how, I wonder why  
  
I wonder where they are  
  
The days we had,  
  
17 The songs we sang together//  
  
Trowa silently remembered the way Duo would always try to make him even crack a smile.  
  
18 //And on my love  
  
I'm holding on forever  
  
Reaching for a love that  
  
Seems so far//  
  
Trowa looked up at the dark sky. He'd have never done this before the war. He had only just seen the beauty of the moon, realizing it never looked like much from the colonies.  
  
God, how he wanted to see Duo.  
  
He laughed to himself as he figured it was a prayer. No, maybe not, but it was still a wish, he could always dream.  
  
//So I say a little prayer  
  
And hope my dreams will  
  
Take me there  
  
Where the skies are blue  
  
19 To see you once again, my love//  
  
Trowa closed his eyes, thinking of a certain smile as he slipped into a soft sleep under the twinkling stars.  
  
20 //Overseas from coast to coast  
  
21 To find the place I love the most  
  
Where the fields are green  
  
22 To see you once again, my love//  
  
Duo wrapped his slender arms around his pillow as he continued to sleep.  
  
23 //To hold you in my arms//  
  
Trowa woke suddenly, realizing that he had fallen asleep stargazing. A cold wind blew passed him, making him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. Something ran down his cheek and he gently brushed it away.  
  
A tear.  
  
24 //To promise you my love//  
  
Duo awoke suddenly and was overcome by sadness as he realized he was alone. He began to sob as his heart began to throb painfully in his chest.  
  
25 //To tell you from the heart//  
  
Catherine patted Trowa's shoulder to get his attention. She tells him to come inside so he doesn't catch cold. He sighs and nods, taking one last look at the moon and stars.  
  
Catherine says he thinks too much about that baka.  
  
26 //You're all I'm thinking of  
  
I'm reaching for a love that  
  
27 Seems so far//  
  
Trowa ignored his sister's last words, but stands. Before turning he spots a falling star. Quickly he makes a wish, then turns back and heads inside.  
  
28 //So I say a little prayer  
  
And hope my dreams will  
  
Take me there  
  
29 To see you once again my love//  
  
Duo sniffed and wiped his eyes as he stared through his open window as the falling star burned out. It was a silly wish but one he so desperately wanted to come true. He sighed and decided to go back to sleep.  
  
30 //Overseas from coast to coast  
  
31 To find the place I love the most  
  
Where the fields are green  
  
32 To see you once again, my love//  
  
To see you once again, my love.  
  
  
  
Dija like it? No? Review please!! 


End file.
